


Hinata is a pillow princess

by CuteMCdreamskin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Caught, Dirty Talk, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMCdreamskin/pseuds/CuteMCdreamskin
Summary: Hinata gets so excited over their win against shiratorizawa, while everyone else is out celebrating they have their own celebration first. Kinda caught, but what did they expect. They're 3rd years now.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 253





	Hinata is a pillow princess

This was Hinata's and Kageyama's last chance to compete together. They couldn't lose. Time was in slow motion, the crowd was screaming, everyone else was celebrating, but Hinata. He stood in shock. They won. They were going to the finals. They were in the top 5 of the country. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama screams as he jumps at Hinata, grinning ear to ear. 

"K-Kageyama!" Is all Hinata can exclaim before kageyama is in his arms lifting him up.

Everyone else jumps into the hug, celebrating. 

"Celebrations are on me!" Ukai shouts, causing cheers to erupt from the team. But Kageyama was more concerned with Hinata, his eyes glowing and a immense smile spread on his face. No one knew how they felt, well, no one from Karasuno anyway. Their team was quite clueless in that respect. However, Kenma and Oikawa had started to catch on. They did spend a considerable amount of time with them after all.

"Everyone head back to the hotel and get changed, we're going out for dinner."

"Yes, sir!" 

"We should get going huh?" Hinata finally speaks up. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah we should." They finally separate from their hug, following their team out of the stadium. Their team mates had already helped clean by the time they realised what was going on. 

"Kageyama. Hinata." They turn around to see Oikawa standing directly behind them. Bending down a little to be at their height. "I see you're very close huh" He teases, watching their faces ruffle and object. 

"W-what is that supposed to mean-" Hinata objects but gets cut off by Kageyamas hand on his shoulder. 

"Is Iwaizumi here? I want to invite him out." Kageyama winks.

"You're so mean!" Oikawa acts hurt, pouting. 

"Oi, dumb and dumber! We have to go." Tsuki shouts over.

"Don't call us dumb you four-eyed bastard!" "Kageyama retorts, producing a laugh from Oikawa. 

"Enjoy your night!" He leans closer so only they can hear, "don't have too much fun though." He laughs as they turn bright red and walks away.

They both head off with the rest of the team.

~later in the bedrooms~

"You really need to get dressed, Hinata, you're still in your towel." Tsuki observes, watching the pair laying on the floor, however Kageyama was dressed. 

"We'll catch you up, tell coach we'll be ready in 10." Kageyama states, sitting up. "I'll make sure he moves." He smirks. 

"Don't drag him downstairs, please, we got complaints last time." Tsuki retorts as he leaves the room, heading downstairs. 

"Hinata, we'll be late." Kageyama stands, pulling away his towel. Hinata squeals and covers himself with his blanket. "Hinata." 

"Make me." Hinata responds.

Kageyama takes this as an invite to steal his blanket and straddle him. "We. Will. Be. Late." He growls, leaning down to kiss Hinata's ear. Hinata responds with a whine, running his hands down Kageyama's back. He knows Kageyama can't argue when it comes to sex, and he knows he always wins. However, he knows Asahi and all the old team members are downstairs and will be up anytime. That just makes things more exciting. Hinata pushes Kageyama away and begins stripping him. "Eager?" Kageyama smirks, slapping Hinata's ass. Kageyama helps him undress him and pushes Hinata back down, reaching for the lube under Hinata's pillow. 

"H-Hurry." Hinata demands, slowly stroking himself while staring at Kageyama. Kageyama pours some lube onto his fingers, reaching down to stroke Hinata's hole. He slowly inserts a finger, watching Hinata's reactions to all his movements. The parted lips, nose scrunches, the lightly closed eyes. He inserts a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him out. Hinata lets out a string of whines, pushing back onto Kageyama's hand. "You're such a needy whore, aren't you?" Kageyama degrades, adding a third finger. 

"Tobio please" He whines, grabbing Kageyama's member and stroking, "please, I need you." 

Kageyama slowly removes his fingers and pours lube onto Hinata's hand that is already on his cock, letting him do the work. He runs a hand through Hinata's hair, watching his squirm in anticipation. Kageyama removes Hinata's hand, lifting his legs onto his shoulders and pulling him closer. He slowly pushes in, Hinata whimpers, biting his lip. Kageyama slowly thrusts, leaning down to leave bites all over his neck. 

"Do you like that?" Kageyama groans into his ear, making Hinata release a moan. "Yes sir, so much, more" Kageyama obliges, thrusting faster. Hinata lets out another moan, leaning his head back. Kageyama takes the opportunity to put his hand around his throat. "That okay?" Kageyama checks. 

"Yes!" He moans, grabbing his cock and rubbing himself. Kageyama thrusts harder, causing Hinata to whine more. His face was blushed, sweat starting to form across his forehead, a few tears leaking from his eyes. He was close, so close.

"Hey guys are you rea- Ohmygodbadtiminguh-" Asahi left as quickly as he had came, covering his eyes in shock. He did not just see that. How long has this been going on? Does anyone else know? He slowly starts to walk back to the others, face pale and a stunned look on his face. 'I saw nothing'. 

"Why are they taking so long? You look ill are you ok-" Tsuki enquires.

"They're just arguing over what colour goes best with orange, they won't be long."

Hinata squeals and tries to hide his face, blushing deeply. Kageyama chuckles, thrusting harder. "At least others can see how much of a whore you are too. So dirty." Hinata couldn't hold back, cumming over both their chests letting tears stream from his face. Kageyama closely follows, kissing Hinata deeply. He slowly pulls out, Hinata whimpering. Kageyama pulls away, stroking Hinata's cheek. "You okay baby?" 

"Y-yes, so good." Hinata had practically forgotten that his superior just say that as he was still in the high, Kageyama cleans them both up, softly kissing Hinata's forehead. "Come on baby, Tanaka will bop us on the head if we're much later."

They both get dressed, Hinata still trembling. They make their way to the others.

"Finally!" Suga exclaims, wrapping his arms over both of their shoulders. "Any longer and you'd stay behind." Kageyama looks at Asahi, who is refusing to look at them. 

"Oi, Asahi, where's my hug? We haven't seen each other in ages!" Kageyama smirks and hugs him, "Please erase that from your mind." Kageyama whispers. 

"I'm trying, trust me." He whispers back, giggling. Hinata jumps at Asahi hugging him. "Asahiii!" 

They've got some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write very often so i know it's not great! if you read it, go to horny jail *bonk*
> 
> Pls leave feedback on how to improve,


End file.
